Corrie Evans and the BOS
by Luckykendra101
Summary: Corrie's back and this time she wont stop untill the BOS is hers. Fallow her and Sun on some pretty waky adventures. Next part in The Corrie Evans series!
1. Chapter 1

Jake and Blake Evan's, they were supposed to be the strong ones in the family. They were Level three weapons, top of class, graduation early, death scythes, and had the most beautiful girl friends. So why did they feel Corrie had more.

They had inherited their mother tan skin, green jade eyes, and sandy blond hair. They had normal teeth and got voted best smiles in the school nine times…and they only went to this school for six years.

Maybe that's why they were jealous, Corrie had real friends…um friend. Sun and her had been through so much and they were always laughing, talk, or supporting each other.

One time Sun was completely sick, getting sick every minute. Still he went to school just so Corrie wasn't alone. which caused her to end up with the same thing...not the point.

One time Corrie had tickets to one of the best rock concerts, the tickets cost 500 dollars. Instead she went to a dork thing with sun.

They'll deny it, but the two twins knew one day they'd end up together. It's possible they might know it, but everyone else sure did.

"Hey, Corrie." The twins said together as she and Sun walked by probably going to hide somewhere to skip Stein's class.

"Sup, Blake and Jake." They might not talk to her, or defend her all the time, but that was because she had everything under control.

One thing was for sure Corrie Evan's was a level two meister. She had a Level two weapon name Sun who'd die for her. She was smart, brave, and deep-deep-deep-deep down caring.

The Evans are a pretty strong unite not matter what anyone says. They had their own special ways of showing it, but they loved each other.

Even if it was only saying hi in the halls every now and again.

So this is "Corrie Evans and the BOS." If your reading this and never read Corrie Evans, I'd recommend reading it. I also want to thank Black rose for giving me inspiration for this section. I hope you understand their bond a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrie and Sun spared, mostly Sun was just making sure her could dodge Corrie's dead head shots. It wasn't that uncommon since the after math of them becoming level two Meister and Weapon.

Flash Back~

Corrie and Sun walked out of Lord Death's room. Around their neck was their new level two passes, they also had something scribbled on them, but it was too small to read.

"You two!" That voice was the only thing that struck fear in Corrie's soul. Her mother, and let's not forget her dad, brothers, grandfather, Stein, Marie, Sid, Black star, and Tsubaki. So ya Corrie decided this was a perfect moment to hide behind Sun.

"You broke every rule, if your thinking you won't be punished…" Maka stopped completely kneeling down to Corrie and looking at the pass around her neck. "…Level two status presented to Corrie Soka Evans?"

"Level two Weapon status?" Stein asked looking at Sun's own pass.

"D-D-Did my father reward you for what you did? He rewarded you for breaking the rules and going against every code In the book. You walked into a battle outnumbered, and out skilled. He REWARDED you?" Kid asked looking paler than normal.

"Not all he gave us the right to any battle involving Fear and the rest of them. No one else can claim the mission, but us. Also promoted us to the next grade, even with my lousy grades." Corrie explained not feeling safe enough to come out of hiding. "Also a Master key, said it'd save me a lot of trouble next time I do something like this."

"I thought I was insane, but Lord deaths really losing it if he's passing those two. Also giving them responsibility." Stein mumbled walking away spinning his screw looking dizzy.

"Corrie, sweet heart RUN!" Corrie just missed being grabbed by her mother to run straight out the door.

End Flash Back~~

Sun just missed one of Corrie's kick to walk right into a trap. He soon was flipped over and landed on his back with a large thud.

"Ow…"

"To hard?" Corrie asked

"Just a little Cor."

"Freak one and Freak two!" The partners turned to look at Courtney. She was a mean girl, and honestly just an annoying little brat. She had nice curves, perfect blond hair, and these bright blue eyes. She was a soul gun specialist. "Congratulations you're In the Power house competition, and the council chose your team. They should be right up your alley."

~~~Garden

Doom sat glaring at everyone, he had really pale skin and long black hair. He wore all black clothes and had this um…negative attitude. He was a level one weapon, half off a duel demon sword. "I hate you all."

There was Chris , he tried to always smile and act like everything was peachy. But anyone could tell he was miserable. He had orange hair and bright green eyes. He was also a level one and other half of the demon sword. "I look forward to working with you."

Then there was boo their Meister. Book had a big bush of curly black hair, and soft child like green eyes. he was ten years old. Level one Meister and Mute, never talked to anyone.

Corrie smiled already having and evilly genius idea. Sun was just a bit skeptic on this, but hey when an Evans sets their mind to something it's best just to fallow.


	3. Chapter 3

Corrie sat in a black room, it wasn't uncomfortable. Actually it had many of her favorite candles burning, and her favorite rock songs playing in the back ground. It smelled like vintage records and a lot of old renaissance paintings. She was also given a bright yellow bean bag chair to sit in her favorite color.

Across from the girl was a man he had a black beard and crazy hair. It was sticking out everywhere and nothing seemed to stop him from drinking a cup of lemonade after another.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

~~~!~~

Doom, Chris, and Boo sat on one of the benches outside the school just waiting. Boo was watching a small bug crawl up a poll, Doom was muttering some dark stuff, and Chris was just trying to smile.

"They're not going to come. Why would they this team is so stupid?" Doom muttered "We're losers, no one ever wants to work with us!"

"Trust me we know the feeling. Have we forgotten that everyone thinks Corrie's insane and they believe I am to because I talk to her. I'm just so a some I'm jealous of myself sometimes, so can't really blame them." Sun smiled as he fixed his hair acting full of himself again.

"Just had to complement yourself, didn't you?" Corrie asked

"Yuppie, now get on with it Cor."

"Okay let's face it I'm insane, Doom is a creepy Goth boy, Chris is a weird always trying to smile boy, Boo never talks, and my partners stupid…"

"Hey!" Sun yelled

"…but as much as I don't like working with people. I hate about everyone at this school more. I'd rather be able to go make fool out of the other teams by winning this thing."

"We're lessening." Doom mumbled

"So you guys want to do what we got to, and make the rest of them realize what idiots they are."

"Lord death Corrie I might be in love." Doom said smirking at the shorter student. The boy only backed off when he noticed steam coming out of Sun's ears.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Steins Lab

"Even the top out casts at the school wouldn't work with them?" Stein asked

Marie nodded sadly looking at the pot. She glared when she heard Stein's cackle, it was times like those she wished she had a Maka chop.

"You think this is funny, the poor things must feel terrible."

"Marie IT had Maka attack me. Have you seen her when she's really angry…She scares me more than lord death at the moment."

"First Corrie isn't an it. Second you did make her leave. Third you should be the one most worried about Corrie. If I do say so myself she reminds me of a young Stein when he went to school. Only having his partner to talk to. Always alone, everyone scared just to look at him. Always hiding who he really was.

Ya if I do say so I think you two might be just a like." Marie sighed looking into the pot, she knew even her reasoning alone wouldn't get Stein to realize it, but maybe he'll start to notice.

"I know." Stein said clear as day drinking his soup.

Marie started choking on a piece of chicken she was eating.

"Why do you think I push her so hard. She has the ability to be an excellent Meister, out doing me and her mother easily. She'll never reach her full potential though if everyone keeps acting like her just doing the work is good enough.

Like you said everyone is scared of her. So no one's taking the time to really train her, their just taking her being there as enough. She also has an extremely good chance of giving into that bit of her...always saying she' on the wrong side. She had the Ability to be an extremely dangerous enemy if someone doesn't push her.

Her ways of pushing people away is also something that is going to be strong influence. Except for Sun Corrie doesn't care for anyone. So he's, partner the pun, her sun. As she is his. This detached personality is what gave Corrie such an extremely high sensitive ability to notice souls." Stein explained before going back to his paper like nothing ever happen, and leavening Marie star struck.

~~~Corrie and Sun's apartment

The duo sat on the floor playing a new video game when Corrie started to not be able to shake the feeling someone was watching them. She smirked when she noticed the wave length.

"Oh so the fun is going to start soon."


	5. Chapter 5

"Remind me to KILL Stein." Corrie hissed as she and Sun sat on top of a large building. They were assigned to be part of a level three mission and Stein decided they'd so best on top of a building in fringed cold weather.

Their job was to watch the desert area on the west side for anything strange. So for the last three hours they'd been staring at sand. Nothing just sand, nothing put tiny grains of rocks. Along with a few cactuses and a tumble weed here or there, but that was about it.

"Remind me to help you *Sneeze, cough, and then moan* I'm getting sick from this coldness."

Corrie gave a small sniffle and refused to admit her throat was really sore. No denying it the two got them self's sick, but there was worst issues.

"Dud you're the ones who wanted part of our mission." Kevin said throw the microphone that all forty-two people on this mission was wearing.

"First *sneeze*, Second the targets Fear so technically this is Mine and Corrie's mission to begin with."

"Your level two, and Fear has already taken down three level fours. You'd be out numbered, out skilled, and out smarted within ten seconds flat. It was my duty to convince Father you could not do it alone." Death the Kid informed

"First *Sneeze*, Second don't insult my intelligence, and third don't insult mine and Corrie's skill level." Sun growled dangerously.

"Ow! Yup Fear is here." Corrie muttered as she grabbed her head. She found out a little fact turns out when dealing with Fear instead of Stomach pain she got head pain.

"Can you find where?" Maka asked

"No he's moving too often." Corrie said still in extreme pain.

"Boo." Corrie and Sun blinked looking at each other. They already knew what or should they say who was behind him.

"We found him." The two said together in sink.

Maka grimaced along with Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Now their kids were facing Fear and to be honest they had no idea how it was going to end up. The duo was good but not Fear good. With a screech of wheels every body on the mission turned their vehicles around and went to where Corrie and Sun where.

~~!~~

"OW!" Corrie yelp as she and Sun were forcefully pushed back and out of their spots. As of the moment Sun was in a garbage can and Corrie was on the ground trying to stop her massive nose bleed, and possible internal bleeding. "Dang their right maybe you are physically stronger."

"I'm more than that, I just don't see why you don't give up!" Fear yelled as he walked calmly over to Corrie and started kicking her in the side. "Give up you piece of unwanted garbage!"

"No. I don't give up, no matter the odds I'm not afraid to fight. You might out strengthen me, but I out smart you any day."

"How?" Fear sneered

"We'll you haven't noticed this was a trap. OR I was configuring a hidden soul all this time. I had you to focused on me to even for you to even realize I lead you right to this ally." Corrie said and you could hear the smirk on her face and almost see and evil glint in her eyes.

"Soul Combination!" Suddenly a man in a white doctors coat jumped off the building holding along sword "I shall now use the move Doctor Patient privilege. I would like to point out this is just a normal sword and I'm not a Meister of any kind."

"Who the heck are you?" Everyone asked, Seeing as everyone on the mission was now surrounding the ally. Even Fear sounded downright confused.

"Doctor Lemon, a Multi dollar Millionaire, thirty-two, high I.Q, Therapist to Corrie when she chooses to show up for a meeting."

"Sup Doctor L." Corrie Yelled from her spot.

"Hello Corrie how is your day going. I was surprised when I got you call, I also got those tests back. Hold on one minute Sugar. DIE!" With that the man started chasing Fear with his sword raised high and screaming like an idiot.

"Forget this, he's crazy!" Within a second Fear jumped into a portal that was waiting in the shadows.

"What the heck?" Black Star asked looking around as a few boys helped Sun out of the Garbage. Doctor L had set down his sword entirely forgotten and was now helping Corrie up gently. "Are you crazy?"

"Under state laws yes." Corrie and Doctor L said to gather as they now stood with Doctor L supporting her. "But in Mexico were considered sane."

"We'll can you explain?" Soul asked

"Ever since Crona broke Corrie's Patient Doctor privilege she's been coming to see me. Thought I've been her guild and helper for many years. We meet when her file was shown to me and I took an interest in her when she was about eight.

You see I study people with highly unbelievable I.Q…" The Doctor started to explain.

"Is our daughter that far under?" Maka asked worriedly. "Anything we can do to help."

"You haven't told them?" Doctor L asked

"No, I've been intercepting most of the letters." Corrie explained, thought there was a hint of something in her voice, something no one could place.

"Corrie Eater Evan's I.Q is extremely high. She is highest in the country and possibly the world. She's second to no one, and her potentials limitless."

Everyone looked completely shocked, and Blake and Jake fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrie opened her eyes to find herself in some weird type of black room. She could sense the coldness as the air hit her skin.

She was in her black sleeveless t-shirt with the star surrounded by a hexagon with circles on top. She had on a pair of old worn out green cargo shorts. Around her neck were her green head phones. All her tattoos were visible, they were all Japanese's symbols that made their way from the top of her shoulder blades to were her fingers started. Her legs were covered also, these symbols started at her knees and feet. She was in a simple pair of black all-stars, but the stars were green. Her pink hair was pulled up in two pink tales, but still some was pulled back by her father's head band like how her father's hair looked.

"The time has come for there to be a fight that will decided if the world that you call Earth is really worth not being destroyed. In three days if not less the world you call home will be in a battle for their life." Corrie shielded her eyes as the voice said these words. The voice was coming out of the electricity bright yellow light source of some kind.

"CORRIE!"

Corrie sat up in her bed grabbing onto anything and everything for support. She was physically shaking and she felt like everything she was hearing was very far away.

Sun was downright worried. He work up to Corrie thrashing around violently. He being a light sleeper and them living in a one room apartment. But Corrie slept like someone dead, she laid out straight and always had the sheet over her face, she never moved in her sleep.

"Corrie! Corallineana Angel Eater Evens!"

Corrie seemed to snap out of it and grabbed onto Sun as he sat down next to her on her bed. Corrie was hugging him tightly like her life depended on it, and Sun was hugging her closely because he was just as scared.

"Gold Star?"

"Ya Corallineana?"

"I think we might be about to face our greatest enemy yet."

"As long as we've got each other nothing will be able to even touch us." Sun smiled into Corrie's hair as they sat their taking in the moment.

'Three days to save the world, we'll that'll be easy.' The two thought a bit smugly.

Sun gave a large smile and put his hand up for a high five, Corrie gave a smile before clapping their hands together.


	7. Chapter 7

"In three days we are looking at the end of the world." Everyone stopped everything to look at Lord Death. "It's our jobs to help and make sure this doesn't happen."

"Where little Miss. Crazy and her dog Sun?" Juliet asked, F.Y.I Liz's daughter. Her Twin and partner stood next to her named Robert.

"Corrie and Sun has chosen to form their allies elsewhere…"

"I always said they were no good little freaks." Doom muttered F.Y.I Kid Death's Son.

"You want to know what that little freak is my sister and her best friend. I don't mind you ripping on her when she's here and can choose what to do. But ever say anything like that again while I'm around and she's not I'll snap you in two." Blake growled as her had Doom by his throat and his feet off the ground. Him and Jake obviously angry.

"Cool it!" Jessica yelled F.Y.I Patty's daughter "Your sisters a little weirdo get over it."

"Now while we're all like this I think there's something you'd like to know!" Lord death yelled silenced everyone.

"Corrie Evans and Sun Star were assets to you. There alliance can either be life or death. The people paired with them are guaranteed to live! You think their freaks we'll let's see what you're thinking when your all out in that Antarctic and know no one other than Corrie Evans can sense the danger coming. Remember that when the only weapon in the world that can fight in this battle Is Sun Star and he's fighting for others to live.

I don't care if you think Corrie isn't loyal and just hops to whoever she likes. You're all her seniors, she was the youngest student in rolled in this school and she was the strongest. Sun might have been cocky, but he and his partner had the skills to back it up.

They put in the effort to win. They put in the hours. They put in the pain. They put in their life's to get here to this moment. The moment where it's sink and swim. I wish I could say the same for the rest of you.

Now you've got five minutes before you head out, get ready." Lord death left and everyone was looking down feeling pretty downright disgraced.

~~~Stein's apartment

Stein paused his packing when he saw a card on his desk that wasn't there before. It was a black card, and in white letters on the front was "Corrie and Sun."

Stein opened the card to find two words he never believed either of his two students would say. In that card with Corrie's sloppy half trying half not caring hand writing. The man set the card down in his bag face up as he went to get his scalpels.

"Thank you." Was the last thing you'd think Corrie would say, but Stein deserved it.

~~~!~~~

In the arctic there stood three hooded figures. The snow within a mile around them had disappeared and the temperature spiked to something you'd find in the Amazon.

"Corrie!" Suddenly Sun and Corrie started falling from the sky out of nowhere.

"Lessen I'm still knew at this!" Corrie yelled as the two suddenly stopped in mid-air and landed on the ground sort of softly. "Wow we are late, aren't we?"

"I told you we shouldn't have slept in." Sun mumbled

"I'm lazy sue me." Corrie looked at the figures as she readjusted her hood "Sera Council! Your going down!"

The next three chapters you will probly be like, what, but they'll be important and built off of in later chapters. So i have not lost it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, Corrie Evan fans. My computer got hacked making Corrie's story impossible to got at the moment. Don't worry the problem should be fixed in a week or so and then I'll post again. Sorry about the problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby, I'm back and her is Corrie and Sun V.S the Evil. This chapter will be worked off ofand is only giving you a bit of an introduction to what Corrie and Sun really are. Please Review!

"Step into our circle and let's find out." The figures said together. Their circle was two circles inside of each other with a line down the middle. Corrie and sun didn't seem to like it but went in anyways.

Inside the circle Corrie took notice her howdy disappeared and she found herself in the same outfit as in that dark room. Everyone noticed how terrible her poster really was. She leaned to one side very lazily like Kilik when he was in his teens. Also that she had black badges that wrapped her hands and top of her wrists, and even two sweat bands on each wrist with one large star on each.

"Nice tattoos, Cor." Sun smirked knowing what would come next.

"Stupid humans! They aren't Tattoos! They are what the Seran race call chains. They're placed on young and growing Sera's who have great power. It's to make sure that power does not hurt others or engulf them self." On hooded figure explained in a hiss. His hood was red and his voice was a sort of mix of roughness and fire. "Leave it to a half bread to soil it."

"Must really drive you crazy. Me a Half bread, who has the same powers as you with the abilities of both races. Or do you hate the fact I'm suppose to one day be one of you, you know with my little gift and all?" For the first time anyone (Sun doesn't count) saw how she wore a lazy smirk, but her eyes had a gleam to them. A cross between someone who was mad (as in crazy), and someone who was just cocky and smart.

"You are a disgrace, you willing to state that you're a Seran, but you refuse to leave this…this planet behind." The Figure yelled. He sounded like he was frustrated, tiered, and had raw emotion invested into every word. "They treat you like garbage, they've labeled you crazy, you lissen to them just call you hurtful name, you let them torture your inner soul, and worst of all you've stopped caring. A Seran is supposed to be proud and support to battle anyone who even looks at them wrong."

"You proved my point in your argument. I'm a Seran, but that doesn't make up all of me. I'm also a human, so even if I traded this planet for your who's to say I'd fit in there. You'd never understand because we humans have something you Seran 's don't, we have Humanity, everyone no matter how small.

You're right I let them say what they want to, not because I like it, but it makes me stronger. Each word they say makes me stronger. I'm strong enough to get up another day, and I'm strong enough to use their hate to fuel my soul, my fighting soul. It makes me strong enough to defeat you." There was something spooky in her words. She said them as if talking about the weather, or talking what time it is.

"Your Seran soul grants you the ability to live, but it does not the rest of your planet. We will destroy it what's holding you back." As the figure brought it's hand back and throw a giant ball of fire at Corrie. Sun calmly walked in front of her taking the attack, and within seconds it rebounded back this time with electricity coming off.

The blue figure stepped up as he seemed to bite back a laugh.

Sun was also changed when he stepped throw the shield. He was wearing an outfit much like his father, except his had green accents. He had his arms wrapped with two sweat bands like Corrie. His hair took a navy blue color and he had a fire in his eyes. His hair was even spiked like his father and he wore the same shoes.

"A Siben soul if I ever saw one. His soul beats to protect the half blood and they're tied together by a strong bond. If I didn't know better I'd say they were almost a liven." Everyone took note to the two teens looking away and tints of pink showing on their check. "It's something in the girl he's drawn to, something he is willing to give his life for."

"It's everything about her." Sun said looking off to the side board. "Everything about her is what draws me to her, no one in the world is like her. She's…Corrie Angle Evan my Lux."

This time the middle figure stood forward and the other two seemed to cower back. You could almost feel the power in the air as it ran throw you. This figure had on a dark grey hood and his voice came like those of an old man.

"You two have grown stronger since I have last communicated with you. *Gasp in air* But you are not to a point that I feel ready to give you my spot Corrie. *Gasp in air* I have chosen you to be the leaders of the Seran 's. *Gasp for air* But still you don't show any sign of readiness, you are in line to not only rule the Seran 's, but the whole universe as well."

"Elder I understand that, but it's more difficult than that!"

"Tell me Corrie who have you teamed with for this fight. *Gasp in air* I only see Sun ready to give his life to protect you." The elder said as he brought out a green wrinkly hand that hand many creases and folds in it.

"I'm not fighting with someone who will protect me, I'm fighting with someone who I want to protect. I'm fighting for members of "Black Eye" and anyone who lessens to it. It consists of seven members and over five million viewers. Me, Sun, Foster, Pie, Gwen, Ben, and Jen."

"Give me Corrie's file again!"

"Yes Sir. Corallineana Angel Eater Evans, legally had her name changed under Lord Deaths Liberty clause to Corrie Angle Eater Evans. She is of course what is known as a half blood.

As she was born with the blood of two bloodline that had once had a Seran in it granted her the ability to be at a top part of the human race. After a fatal childhood tragedy as her soul was leaving this world it combined with a Gush who also had also died at the exact same moment.

Separately they can never live, but threw a miracle their souls combined thanks to Corrie's power in soul manipulation that were activated by the Gush's presence. When the two combined Corrie's soul, mind, and heart became the dominate, and minor characteristics were changed to show the presents of the Gush.

Corrie has unlimited potential, but is extremely lazy and declined to do any work. She is always in use of her Demon weapon Sun. They're blood is both mixed that gives them the underline ability to do morph checks like the Seran. Corrie's intelligent in above any human. She also prefers close combat, and usually used Sun in a form of a Bow staff. She feels the need to see the person she is attacking.

She holds Meister blood, Weapon Blood, Black Blood, Seran Blood, and Gush. This gives her the ability of a mind Seran. Her specialty is communicated with the dead, which the human race has tried countless times to "Cure."

She hold poor grades, posture, and uses insulting or below ways of speaking. Her Speak pattern refer to others as they are under her, which she believes and so gives little to no respect to anyone. She will often refer to others who try to act like they are better than her with the name Kibilit. Kibilit is from the Seran 's language and means "Those under me and those who pester me."

"And the Siben soul?"

"Gold Star, known by Sun. His Soul lives and strife's to protect Corrie, this also means if Corrie was to ever die he would to. His life being saved by Corrie at a young age left him to soon look to protect Corrie in any way.

His family hales from the Star Clan, meaning he has the chance of one day taking the path of the devil. Both of his families come from a bloodline of a Siben. He has developed an ability to sense Corrie's pain and feeling, and know where she is and what she needs.

His blood is made up of Meister Blood, Weapon Blood, and Siben. It is unclear of right now if he has been able to enter Corrie's mind. There has been shown hints of this ability, but also signs of not being able to.

He has rude language patterns and will often make snarky remarks or threaten someone. He has high grades, and is only second to Corrie in intelligent. He has a tendency to dye his hair to a blond color."

"Are we going to fight or are you going to read our files?" Corrie asked annoyed as she yawned tiredly.

Corrie eminently regretted those words when a large ball of grey matter was being thrown at her. She quickly was out of the way and standing on a rock with Sun behind her.

~~~~!~~~~

"Okay let's try this again." Corrie mumbled to herself as Sun went into the process of transformation. "Transformation Death the Kid!"

Suddenly Corrie was holding two twin pistils. She smiled looking at them intently and them everyone noticed the shiny ribbons on the bottom.

"Oh so your hopping to give yourself an advantage for stepping out of your confer zone?" The grey figure asked. Almost like he thought less of the girl more than before.

"No, but Kory prefers long distance."

Without a word suddenly a large figure appeared in a skin tight leather suit. Over its face was a large flour sake with a giant smiley face sticker on it.

"Okay Kory I'm handing this fight to you." Suddenly Corrie's eyes turned a black color with on speck of yellow in the left. Her hair grew much longer to where it almost hit the ground and was pulled up with a black ribbon pony tail. Her skin turned a golden color and her posture changed to stand up right. Everyone noticed a completely serious and angry expression come on her face.

"I'm going to kill you now." It wasn't Corrie's voice, but someone's much darker and more evil. "I've been partnered with Corrie to long to let you destroy her planet."

Suddenly Kory let the bullets fly and they started shredding the figures to pieces. But Kory didn't stop and kept hitting them with full blast fire. When Kory finally stopped, the eyes turned blue and the hair shortened.

Sun came out of Weapon form as he stood crouching next to Corrie. "We kill them?"

"No, but we didn't probably make them madder than before." Corrie mumbled her voice and posture restored.

Corrie yelped as she found herself in that black room again. She could see the blinding light and instead of feeling cold she felt a warmness spread throw her.

"Corrie, you're doing perfect, and if anything I think this planet might be the key to you taking over my place." Suddenly the girl felt a grey clock be placed over her shoulders and she just smiled as she found herself next to Sun again.

"Hey Sun?"

"Ya Cor?"

"Let's go home."

"I'd like that." Sun smiled as he grabbed his friend's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't up dated lately, my birthday was happening and it was crazy! But here it another a some chapter! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!

Corrie and Sun smiled as Corrie pulled her motorcycle up to the DWMA building. Sun had changed into a pair of worn out jeans with a green short sleeve with a long sleeve white shirt on over it opened wide. His navy blue hair was still spiked like his father and he had his arms wrapped.

Corrie still had on her sleeveless black t-shirt with two Japanese symbols on it along with the star in a pentagon with circles on top. She has on old worn out green jean shorts that went to her knees, her posture still terrible. Her pink hair was up inside a grey beanie with a red bandana on over it almost covering her bright blue eyes. She had on a worn out pair of basketball shoes with two stars drawn on them in black marker.

The two walked in as they were very close, closer than some of the older partner who had fought for ten years with each other. But it seemed natural and Corrie seemed like her normal lazy self, and Sun seemed like his normal teacher's pet self.

The two walked in to find the school empty not a soul in sight. We'll Corrie didn't exactly scan the room, but nothing evil seemed to jump at her or anything.

~~Crona

I sat with multiple students and Sid in the third broom closet as we heard light airy footsteps coming down the hall. The shadows of the two seemed to stop by the closet holding Maka, Soul, Spirit, Marie, Lord Death, and Stein.

Everyone leaned in as they heard muffled talking, but none of us could make it out before Sid jumped out with Spirit yelling a battle cry.

As I heard a crash and a blood curtailing girly scream, I poked my head out of hiding along with many others.

Corrie stood uninterested and sleepily on the wall, Spirit and Stein were head first into the garbage can, and Sun sat on the ground shaking and wheezing.

"OH YOU TWO ARE BACK, I'M GUESSING THINGS WENT WELL!" Lord Death yelled stepping out of the closet happily. "Corrie I didn't know you would get that scared, your scream was so load."

"I didn't scream." Corrie muttered using her tongue to go over shark like teeth like her father. She gave one of her lazy, mad, and almost evil smirk came to play on her face as she looked at Sun now rocking on the floor.

"Oh that was not nice, I thought that the council was back. How the heck did you flip two grown men into a garbage can?" Sun still clenched his chest as Corrie just patted him on his head to calm him. So things seem normal, at least for where I was.

I then noticed Corrie didn't wear her howdy and I could actually see what she looked like. Realization seemed to dawn on everyone soon after.

"So that's what my other kid looks like." Soul mumbled as he looked at Corrie. "I always thought she has red hair."


	11. Chapter 11

'It's funny," Stein thought as he watched Corrie sleep in his class using Sun's arm that he wasn't writing with as a pillow. 'It's funny how no one noticed, or made calls on it." Ever since Corrie stopped wearing her hood and Sun actually cared about what he wore people could see their dynamic crystal clear.

Corrie noticed the smallest, and tiniest things. Let it be a picture or someone's voice or soul. She had the smallest eye for detail, and that traveled into all of her work. It's the obvious things she chose not to notice or didn't pick up on.

Even if she noticed them she never or only once in a while called it. She had the passiveness to noticed people smallest movement to easily copy their soul or sometimes their exact movements.

Sun noticed the biggest and most obvious things. Like an awkward atmosphere or an obvious lie. He had the largest scope and always called them as they were, that traveled into everything. IT was the small things he couldn't pick up on or notice.

If he noticed it he almost always called it if not every time. He wanted to be the best so often took notes on obvious patters or things missing.

That was why they never noticed. That's why Corrie never noticed Sun's obvious blushes or over protectiveness. That's why Sun noticed Corrie's faintest blushes, or he chalked them up to the weather or something more common.

That's why Corrie scowled more often when girls noticed how cute Sun was. That's why Sun almost always pulled Corrie closer when a boy gave her the smallest hint of liking her.

But everyone else noticed it, Corrie always using Sun as a pillow wasn't just chalked up to her laziness. That's why Sun almost always found himself at odds with Soul and Spirit. That's why Jake and Blake got a laugh out of it, and that's why Tsubaki and Maka always shared knowing glances.

Even Lord death called it out on them once or twice, and they left with a wild blushes. When Stein noticed it was all too clear, but they still denied and portended they didn't feel like they were being watched by everyone to see when It happened.

That's why everyone had money on what day and where it would happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Corrie was sitting in the library of the DWMA, she had her head down and everyone just suspected she was asleep…again. So she was surprised when she felt a little hand grab her shirt and gave a small tug.

Sitting in front of her was a little girl with long blond hair and large purple eyes. She had on a small little dress with a few bows and had a few tears running down her face. She looked to be around eight, maybe nine.

"Your Corrie Eater Evans, right?" The girl asked as she sniffled

"Ya to most people."

"Miss. Kim said you were good with research and a bunch of kids said you made one of the strongest weapons in a long time. So you'd know how to help me make a spell to get rid of bullies, right? If you're as strong as everyone says you know how to get rid of bullies. So please help me."

Corrie gave one of her shaky toothed smile at the girl as she help her arm up with one of arms. "Getting bullied because of you age, or abilities aren't you?"

"Everyone keeps making fun of me just because I'm not strong as them. I can't do the simplest of spells and everyone knows it. I study and I study, but it doesn't ever come to me. You make everyone back off with just a single glance." The girl started crying as she put her head in her hands letting her tears fall.

"Here come on."

The young witch followed the slightly older Meister as she headed toward the higher up levels. The two stopped coming up to a key pad as Corrie scanned her student I.D to open up the level four area.

"What's you name anyways?" Corrie asked as she went over to a shelf looking for a book. She let her eyes scan quickly looking for the book.

"Julie, I'm a rat witch. Most people call me Ratite." The girl had large front teeth much like a rats and Corrie noticed three pieces of her hair standing up on end. "It's my first year and both of my mom's a witch and my dad's a human."

"We'll first thing you should know is you'll never learn anything from any books. Books are tools, and very important, but they don't even come close to practice. You can read something all you want, but all it'll ever be is words. It what you do with those words that matter." Corrie explain as she opened a book not looking at the girl.

"What do you mean by that?" The girl pouted annoyed and confused

"I mean if you want to learn this stuff we're going to need some help from my weapon and best friend. He's the best when it come to this stuff, just don't tell him I said that. His Ego is big enough as is."

"I thought you were going to help me get back at my bullies." Ratite said disappointed

"I am, the best way to get back at them is to prove to them you're a lot better than them. Besides Bullies they've got words and ya they hurt, but no matter what you do they'll be there. It's a lot better if you use them to make you self better than to be stopped by them." The older girl smiled as she walked towards the Mission board looking for something that would fit their ideas.

~~~###~!~!

"I can't believe I'm on a level two mission! No one in my class has even been able to get on a mission yet!" Ratite yelled as she skipped in front of the partners. "And with two of the best out their!"

"And you meet her in the library?" Sun asked with a raised eye brow. "And she was unhappy?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"OMG, so is I true you guys are like awesome and have the strongest Soul Resonance level?" Ratite asked

"Who have you been talking to, we never Resonances. We never need to we just Rezone if we are really in need of power." Sun explained

"Rezone?"

"It's kind of like Resonance, but it's kind of like a step up. We can combine out soul with four from any distance and gain a strong power with each other. But to us it will take a strong toll on our bodies and almost eminently will knock us out." Corrie explained

"See I'm a time Weapon and Corrie is time Meister. Meaning we have a time limit until we are pushed to our limits and when that happens we're unable to keep going. A Resonance takes a lot of time even if you don't realize it, ever second matters to us. A Rezone is quicker and stronger, but you need a very strong connection to pull it off." Sun finished

"So is it true you two are dating?" The girl asked teasingly as they two both broke out in giant blushes.

"N-N-No we're just friends. Why doesn't everyone think we're dating?" Corrie muttered

"Maybe it has something to do with the stuttering and the red faces."

'Idiot something is near!' Corrie heard a devilish voice scream at her in her head.

"Targets near."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you are being summoned by the council." Sun asked practically crushing Corrie 's hand in his own from holding it so tight. "What did you do?"

Corrie laughed slightly watching Sun's frantic behavior and worried action. She was positive if he kept it up soon enough her hand would be broken.

"Sun calm down I'm going to be gone for a week. Seven days, no less and no longer." Corrie explained leaning against the schools cold brick surface. The sudden cold contact sending chills up her spin as Sun looked at her worriedly. "I'll have a cell phone, you can read my mind, and Lord Death will be in contact with me. I don't know what else you'd want."

"I'd feel better if they let me come with you." Sun muttered letting go of his best friend and partners hand. He watched as she squeezed it to try to get feeling back into it. "What if they try to destroy you?"

"Then you and I will give them H*ll and I'll message you. Besides we'll have the entire surfactants (Like the nation of the best warriors) nation protecting the meeting hall. Don't you think they'll be able to handle it?" Corrie said giving his a lazy look that read 'what's up with you'.

"Promise you'll be back safe and sound. Promise me you'll come back." Sun said with a sigh

"Of course I'm coming back..." Corrie stopped knowing what he meant. "Sun I don't care about the Seran planet, not matter what I'm staying her. Your my partner and best-friend I could never leave you. My place is here with you." Corrie gave an honest smiled as she pushed her self off the wall hugging Sun tightly. Sun was at first surprised by the action, but quickly returned the hug bring them tightly together.

"You are going to be okay with the Seran s? You know the longer we are apart the more you lose your Humanity and Kory starts to become dominate." Sun said into her hair as he moved a bit out of his face.

"We'll be pushing it a bit, but I think we'll be fine. If it comes to a problem I'll come back sooner and deal with the punishment." Corrie said as she slightly snuggled into Sun. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt oddly happy in Sun's arms.

"Hey!" Corrie and Sun quickly snapped out of their trances breaking apart quickly. Lord Death didn't say anything as he looked at the two students now both dark reds. Soon most of the school was out side in the court-yard with the two.

"Be safe." Maka said quickly hugging Corrie smoothing out here hair. "Respect you elders, and make sure to get enough meals. If you need anything we're...Sun's only a call away."

Maka pouted realizing only Lord Death and Sun could enter the Seran planet to help Corrie. She smiled kissing Corrie check.

Soul rolled his eyes petting Corrie 's head as she whipped the lips stick off her check.

"Do your thing." Sun said looking at his feet as Corrie nodded looking away from him. She reached into her pocket pulling out a blood-red crystal.

"With the power of the unseen I open my way to where I hold my place!" Corrie yelled as the Crystal floated out of her hands and suddenly gave off a giant flash "EH?" Corrie screeched as she was practically ripped apart by the travel.

"Not cool..." Soul muttered as he picked up Corrie's shoes that were smoking and left. Maka tilted her head turning to Sun.

"I don't fully know?" Sun shrugged "I think the Council just has something against Corrie's shoes."

~~~!~~~ Three days later

"...Now I want you to take a deep breath." Kim instructed her class as everyone closed their eyes doing as told. "Feel the flow of energy."

Sun released his deep breath letting his mind wander. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and what felt like someone breaking his arm.

"Shadow pains." Sun hissed throw his teeth as his dad quickly ran over to him after noticing the look of distress of his face. Everyone looked at him as he grabbed his head in pain. "Something's wrong with Corrie, I'm feeling her pain."

"What kind of pain?"

"If I knew do you think I'd been in so much pain?" Sun asked crossly at Kid's question. "Obvious I'm in the same boat as you people."

"Honestly you are more annoying than Corrie when she's not around." Liz grunted. "I wonder what she's like when aren't around."

"We'll right now. SHE'S IN PAIN!"

"Sun, Elder Sun!" Everyone turned to a small ball of blue light floating in the air. "I have to tell you. Corrie, honorable Corrie is in much trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Sun asked the ball of light taking it in his hands as his pain dulled. "Last night there was an attack. Honorable Corrie and Master of All volunteered to go investigate some commotion on the planet of the Loyal. I didn't hear everything, but it sounded like a lot of people have disappeared for unknown reasons.

Corrie left and their was an attack. Master of All got back, but Corrie was stuck in a suspended animation. The council tried everything they knew, but." The light seemed to snivel trying to hold back its cries. "No one can get to her!"

"Why didn't the Council tell be before they went. Corrie can't fight with out me, they know that! Why the heck didn't Corrie tell me!" Sun yelled angrily

"I didn't tell you this, but the meeting...it's about Corrie. I don't know what they were talking about, but their was a lot of yelling. They talk and yell all day, and by the time Corrie comes out she seems out of it and she hasn't been her self since she got here. She doesn't really talk to anyone and she doesn't even respond to us most of time."

"First things girls." Sun said rubbing his head. "Corrie, where is she?"

"You'd have to ask the Council."

"Trust me I am." Sun said as the blue light suddenly disappeared in a wisp of smoke. He clutched his hands as he started walking towards the Death Room. With a load bang he opened the door not caring about the meeting going on. "Seran Council up now."

"Do as he says, he might kill someone soon." Black Star explained as everyone looked at Sun who looked like he could kill. Lord Death didn't protest and soon Sun stood in front of the mirror across from a gray clocked figure.

"Lessen we are a little busy to for you to talk to your girlfriend." The figure said lazily and tiredly.

"Because Corrie's in suspended animation." Sun practically spit out angrily "Where is she before I get arrested for killing on of you. I Don't feel like having to lessen to some long speech about security and blood so just tell me."

"You kill me. What a laugh. With out your girlfriend you've got nothing."

"You don't think we have insurance?" Sun asked raising an eyebrow. "Face it from day one me and Corrie were able to run circles around you. We could have killed you at anytime we felt like, but your not worth it. So WHERE IS CORRIE!"

"Your an evil little boy. She'll be dropped off in a few minutes."

Sun sighed as the screen went back to a mirror. He felt relief wash over his like ice water. "He didn't catch my bluff."

"Bluff?" Tsubaki asked

"With out Corrie I have zero chance against a Seran, much less the most powerful one."

I'm leaving the end to the last chapter's ending up to you. Sorry really bad block lately but I'm back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Owe!" Corrie whined as Sun rubbed a washcloth against a large gash in her head. He laughs as he saw her large pout as if she was a little kid. He absentmindedly ran his fingers throw her now blood red hair that reached a little past her shoulders.

"You know you're the biggest idiot I know, right?" Sun asked using his freed hand to move the girls bangs out of her face.

"I had to prove something to the Council."Corrie mumbled awkwardly picking at one of her bandaged hands. "Not like I expected things to go wrong."

"Could have called me, or Kory…"

"Kory was the problem idiot." Corrie hissed annoyed as she glared at her friend. Their faces only centimeters away from each other. "Thanks to how much I have been using your weapon form my soul was weakened. That's why my hair turned red, like Kory's hair color. Kory almost became dominate, that's why I put myself in the suspended animation. Remember my hair was originally white like dads, and Kory's was red. When our soul's mixed they made pink. Yesterday or souls rejected each other…"

"That you have to stop using me." Sun said quickly grabbing Corrie's hand to stop her. "It's too dangerous for you to keep using me. If you were a normal soul, you would have died by now."

"But Sun that's the thing I'm not a normal soul." Corrie mumbled as she pulled the boy so she could stand next to him. All of her anger from seconds ago washing away like water. "Besides you're my only partner, the only one I'll ever want."

Sun gave a deep sigh as Corrie leaned her head onto him. Without a second thought he put his arms protectively around her. After a second he set his head on her burying his face in her hair that surprisingly still smelled like fresh peaches.

"We need to find the BOS."

"We need to find the BOS by the end of the year." Corrie explained. "Or else we're looking at the end of more than just the earth."

"A mouth?"

"And sixteen days."

"Why do we always have the tall orders?" Sun asked slightly chuckling as he propped his head on Corrie's small head. "Was it too much to ask for a normal childhood?"

"Ya…we would have been to board with that."

"Tell me about it."


	15. Chapter 15

"It's sad, I got beat at my own game. Maybe I'm losing my touch." Corrie muttered sitting with her feet on her desk and leaning in her chair like nothing had ever happen. "Just can't believe it took both me and Oozy to keep Kory in check."

"If you mutter one more word to yourself I'm going to jump out of a window." Jake said running a hand throw his hair. "I never knew you could be so annoying when talking to yourself. I mean come on at least mutter darkly about something we know about."

"You do realize she almost let out a serial killer who could have killer all of us?" Blake asked his twin annoyed with for missing the point of all of Corrie's mutters. "Now I do wonder who the heck Oozy is."

Corrie waved off Blake's last question as she continued to think. After about five minutes of the siblings being stuck in a small room together they were all wondering why Lord Death had called them in and made sure to stress not to bring their partners.

"Money says we got framed. Someone probably egged Juliet's car this morning and are blaming us." Corrie muttered. "Even if I might have been the one to egg the car…"

"Didn't we have to get you out of infirmary for this. How did you leave you bed and egg her car?" Jake asked. "Actually don't answer that I don't feel like having to lie to Lord Death about it later."

All three stopped their conversation when Sid and Kid walked into the room. Blake eminently noticed both sort of icy look, Jake didn't notice it but he did feel it, and Corrie just knew whatever it was worse than they thought.

"What's going on?" Blake asked

"Ya we were about to go on a mission what's so important?" Jake asked tapping his foot.

"We have bad news…" Kid started, but all three knew where this conversation was going. They're parents were either seriously injured or…worse. "When on a mission it seems you parents were out matched leading to…"

"Mom and Dad…" Jake started but eminently choked on the words.

"They're dead aren't they?" Corrie asked coldly as she looked down at the floor as Blake broke down in tears. It was a conversation they knew there was a possibility of them hear, but never once did they think it actually they would.

"Lessen the school is…"

"Answer us straight Kid." Jake said looking ready to cry at any minute. "They are dead?"

"Yes."

That single word had the Might Evans twins crying like babies and had the Fearless Corrie just holding her head down. Almost a quick as they walked in Sid and Kid Death had left the room so the three didn't see their own tears falling down their faces.

"Life sucks." Corrie muttered

"Agreed." Both boys said throw their cries.

Sorry i haven't posted in forever! Hope you like...we'll i hope you don't like Soul and Maka dying, but you get the point.


End file.
